011915session
Fate fuck this looks like a fallout planescape Fuck! Dani its been this one for a while... Fate ive been playing way too much fallout i know but i didn't realize it before but after adding... lets see 56 hours to my fallout new vegas play time this is the wasteland to me war. war never changes. Nate sami, when did you get to lobab? Sami Oops who are we missing, Just Rilset? Fate yea, just silkychords No no, don't you see! Sami IS LOBaB Dani mmmm Nate is TP not showing up tonight? Dani yes, let's continue to eroticize the GM's bae He said he was I think lawl i'll text TP teeps has been sparse lately? is this mahtah or which one is on LoBAB? Mahtah i have sent the text Fate his voice goes twinkle twinkle little star aight bitches turn on your character playlists and lets get sleazy still waiting for a text back from TP he technically has 7 mins oh Ok just got word Mahtah will be a late addition laundry is taking longer than expected SO! :O press 1 if you are ready to start Merrow 1 Dani 1 Rilset 1 Fate 1 Nate 1 1 ' (which is coincidentally what I was just doing) So Who remembers where we left off Merrow I remember we were exploring a cave, and found evidence that there might be some sort of laboratory. And I remember finding a room with lots of vines that we might have been about to climb up. We were in like a dark cave and i made a light, but it was too bright, and I think there was some gross lime sludge or vines? But I don't remember exactly the moment when we left off. Fate i haven't the faintest clue where we left off yeah i know hwere we were You guys were in the cave behind the waterfall oh yea and had found it crawling with super healthy vines and a pipe Merrow Yeah. Investigating the source of the contamination thingy, right? that was spraying something into the water And followed it The forward group had just found the vines. of vineyness Nate and you rolled something right before we stopped well we'll start up with you guys finding the vines that hang thick and heavy through the tunnel What do......... Rilset Rilset continues to admire the vines' healthy growth. Nate Nate stares at his imaginary watch and motions his head in a 'come on' manner very well, will you be continuing throught the tunel tunnel* Fate Fate investigates to see if the vines are the source of the contamination. roll investigate Rolling 4df+3 investigate ( ) +3 = 1 lol No, there appears to be a pipe running through here as well, along the wall of the tunnel Nate Nate just sighs and continues onwards Dani Seriad and Dani stay back due to glow or something like this. Fate "follow that type broshits" Fate flollows the pipe. Merrow Do the vines appear to be touching/absorbing any "contaminated" water, like a leak in the pipes? Fate FLOLLOWS Can confirm why indeed they do anywhere the pipes are leaking, the vines are thicker and more glorious Merrow "Rilset, a moment. Do you think these vines," Merrow indicates the glorious and thick ones near the contamination, "are healthy? Or do they only look that way to my untrained eye?" Dani GG@TA: updates? Fate TA@GG: like these pipes are leakin pbad but idk the source yet TA@GG: fuckin nasty tho fer real Rilset "No, they certainly seem vibrant to me as well." Rilset smiles widely. "Amazing, how they thrive off of water toxic to us, isn't it? I admit, I am curious as to whether this is a natural development, or a result of modification." Dani GG@TA: Seriously. What the heck. Also grab some of that for the alchemy machine. I wanna mess with some things. And don't let that anti-cleaning plant-speaking hippie lead this whole thing. He's probably going to kill us all to save a leaf. Merrow "Perhaps what we're mistaking for contamination is actually some form of fertilizer?" "In which case the townspeople might actually consider the water to be even better than normal water. Assuming their biology is like non-speaking plants." Nate "it came, out of, pipes, dumbass. of course, it's not, natural" Nates voice rings out from deeper in the cave Fate TA@GG: lol word aight ill get like a bottle full of the nasty. Fate goes to collect some of the nasty fluid from the leaking pipe in a plastic water bottle. ok, are you being stealthy about it, or just taking a sample. I'm just taking a sample ok :) Rilset Rilset ignores Nate, choosing to address Merrow. "Perhaps they would. But we cannot assume anything. Better that we find out what this fluid is, and where it come from first." Merrow "Agreed. Might be worth keeping in mind though." nate, since you're ahead, roll notice Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 you notice the pipe climbs from the wall to the ceiling of the tunnel, then splits, heading down both branches of a fork in the tunnel Nate impatiently waits for the others to catch up to him Fate you have a fat vial full ofliquid Merrow Merrow follows after Nate, having had his conversation with Rilset. Fate sweet fate catches up Dani i believe dani and seriad were intentionally staying back due to some glowy thing seriad did to herself? just checking Nate I think it was they were hanging back like 40 feet or so Rilset Rilset arrives, glancing down both tunnels. "Hmm. Shall we split up, and explore both of these passages?" Nate "or we could, do the smart thing, and pick one, search it, then do the other" Merrow "That does seem wiser. Hopefully time is not so short, or the exploration won't take so long, that the townsfolk will suffer for us taking our time." Fate "pops has the right idea" Nate "christ on, a cracker, people actually, listening to my, ideas, that's a first" Fate "duh" Rilset Rilset shrugs. "Very well. Which tunnel shall we chose, then?" Fate Fate looks for the ones the pipes are following the heaviest (biggest/largest number of pipes) they are even "hmmmm." Nate "hold up, for a sec" Nate moves back towards the exit to collect the rear guard Fate "eenie meenie miney moe..." Nate "yo, we got a situation, that could benefit, from some luck. so get your, asses in gear" "Okay cool!" Seriad is suddenly joy glow? *not Dani "Luck. Sure." Dani follows Seriad into the crowd of co-players. "So what's going on?" Nate "two tunnels, but which to take? I say, we flip, for it" "oh so like that thing Beau did to FIND Doirs quest bed?" Dani "quest bed?" "it what makes you God." "So we break the bed. Got it." "Yeah I can probably do that." Fate "wait why break the bed wtf" Merrow "Like you two have never done that before." "Light voodoo chakra bullshit! I call upon you! which path to take?" rolling light for knowledge/luck/other to figure out where to go Fate "wow dude" "way to take the ball and run with it straight into the marianas trench" "fuckin classy" Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 "i like it" Dani "Deities are subtle control devices. Creating or encouraging gods is contributing to oppressing others and I mean. We just escaped a world of bullshit royal rule and we're going to let GODS into this?" lol chaos dunk. Merrow Merrow's smile is one of friendly ribbing rather than disapproval. Dani "Break the bed." All right Seriad, how do you want to use it, as a bonus to someone else's roll to determine, or a hint? hint? You feel like there's something important down each path, but the right path is not nearly as dangerous as the left. "let's go right!" "left seems... sketchy?" "better prizes in harder dungeons." Dani wiggles her fingers. "Err.." Merrow "It is very likely we will need to go down both paths eventually anyway." Nate "sketchy how? like Rilset, owning a toothbrush, sketchy, or murder times, sketchy?" "Murder times." Dani "Why not take a peek?" "I mean, they're both probably equally important?" Rilset "Teeth would not be an optimal enviorment for growing bushes." Dani "Wait. Fate. This is your dumb cactus place. You pick." "The plants will get pissed off at me." Fate "lets go right" "cuz like" "idk if youre usin magic to figure this shit out then ye" "Everyone knows magic is right like... always." Dani "Ugh." Nate "I always did, prefer to follow, the right hand, rule" Rilset Rilset nods. "Right it is then. Shall we?" Fate "lead on plantman" Dani Dani would like to attempt to use the pocketwatch and just... peek down the other hallway really quick. Like. Ultra quick. Hot Shell Man giveth it allows you to roll at your current bonus. Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 Ok Dani, are you only going by yourself, or taking anyone with you? Just Dani. Loner complex. Ok, you'd better hurry. What do you do? She just wants to go down the left tube and see what everyone is being such a pansy about. ok You run for a couple of minutes down the tunnel, until you come to a small cavern, filled with drums of a green sludge. Taking a picture with her phone. Running back. hang on i didn't get to finish my description. :P Eheheheh ok sorry Also in the room, you see someone who looks like Jack, except about 3 feet taller and bristling with muscle, having cracked open one of the drums and he's drinking the sludge within like it's a can of soda. Hotttttt Another picture is necessary. For later fapping. Dani, for you, there is only one Jack <3 less than three Is true. So to confirm, it is this Jack? OR should i roll notice to recognize? you can't tell if it's your jack, i mean, his eyes are closed. And your jack is shorter, and skinnier but hey maybe he hit the gym GG@PP: You have an older brother? cause like... Dani's gonna stall a little bit before trying to rejoin the group before she loses them. PP@GG: No. My kind don't have siblings. PP@GG: Whatdidyoufind? GG@PP: Someone likes toxic green sludge as a snack. I'll try to remember. PP@GG: Got a picture? GG@PP: MMS sent pic053487.jpeg danni roll 1d100 call high or low and hope its good calling low Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 11 PP@GG: You need to get out of there. That's the Herald. GG@PP: Okay, but I have questions later. <3 PP@GG: you need to get as far away from him as possible. NOW. Dani turns and runs back as quick as possible. roll athletics Fate ((oh shit__ Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Dani, you're barely out of the room when time starts back up, and you hear the metal drum drop to the ground. The rest of you, Dani is missing Fate "uh" Dani Let me know when I can try to roll time again. Fate "bb?" Nate "I'll get her, wait here" Fate TA@GG: ey yo bitch where'd you go Dani, the watch appears to be winding itself, it should be just a moment. Nate, roll notice. you too dani Merrow "...where did Malloy go?" since you're running and not being stealthy Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Dani Rolling 4df+1 notice ( ) +1 = 4 Nate, you can hear dani making an unholy racket running towards you on the left path. Dani, you hear footsteps behind you, and something rustling through the vines. Mahtah Mahtah is just standing there like she has been the whole time really for reals. Nate "jesus, fuck, why the hell, did you disobey orders? what sort, of shit have you, gotten into now?" He yells as he runs down the left path Fate bio 45 seconds don't pull the boss Dani "Viva La Rebellion!" Dani pants, gunning it. Dani manages to meet up with Nate. Nate, you can hear something heading down the tunnel after her "It's not my boyfriend, please run!" Merrow "Buoyfrond? What? What the fuck, Malloy?!" Nate Nate shines a light down the path, what the hell could be making that racket? Nate, you shine your flashlight right into Herald's face. And he looks pissed. "Ooh you have a boyfriend?~" Fate im confused on positioning, can we see what nate can see? Nate "oh shit, it's you, wassup, you swole, motherfucker?" Mahtah "I think leaving would be a wise course of action." Fate ((swole) Rilset "Oh damn," Rilset says, catching sight of Herald. The Herald is going to initiate combat with you, Nate. Are you ready? Nate sigh Dani "FUCKING RUN, STOP FAFFING AROUND." Nate yes athletics for initiative Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 8 Fate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Herald's going to go for an attack. Merrow Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +2+0 = 3 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 13 Nate, that's at you. Fate oh jesus Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Nate, you take 6 physical stress as the Herald uses his sword like a baseball bat to knock you back, into the rest of the party at the junction. Nate you're up Fate "pops!" Oh shit I went afk "holy fuckdicks we gotta split" "Oh. Fuck." Nate "sure, running sounds, good, and can someone get the, number on that truck?" Should I still roll for init? Nate takes off towards the entrance sure seriad Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Ok nate, roll athletics. for the running Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Good Job :D Fate Fate Fate looks at the monstrous dude and is all like, using rapport and shit. "hey, uh. bro? like we mean you no harm and id really appreciate it if we could like calm down and all and not fight eachother right now aight?" She says this while backing way the fuck up quickly. Rolling 4df+4 rapport ( ) +4 = 7 Dani GG@PP: Nope, Sorry, We're dying. Nice to know you, love. Herald uses his extra "Berserker Rush". He ignores all attempts to socialize with him and gains a +2 on his next attack roll. Fate "uh fuck" he also spends a fate point for that. Merrow PP@GG: Come now, dear, can't you be a little more creative? "Try making out with him!" Mahtah Rolling 2df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Merrow Who does the Herald seem to be targeting at the moment? Or eyeing, or whatever? nate Mahtah Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 for now Merrow Merrow uses his tactical skills to identify an area on the ground between the Herald and Nate that would trip up the Herald if he rushed Nate, and makes hand signs to Nate about positioning himself to exploit it. Using Deceive to set up the advantage CLEVER FEINT Rolling 4dF +2 +2 (Deceive) ( ) +2+2 = 5 And my "Art of War is the Art of Deception" stunt gives me a +2. ok and this advantage is being given to Nate? Yeah. Dani. I'm also going to fall back a zone as part of my action. But that's largely irrelevant. By "back," I mean "toward the exit." Dani Is the clock rewound? rather* yes, it is, Dani Dani checks the pocketwatch in her hand, hastily checking to see if it's fully wound again. Dani is going to try to think about stopping all of that creature's time. Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Herald will roll Will to resist Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 Serdinand Dani shakes the watch and curses it. "We fucked up. Lmao. I guess I'll heal Nate. But it's pointless." Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Nate heal 3 Rilset 'You're welcome..." Rilset Upon seeing Herald, Rilset spends a fate point to use Ghost Gourd. Good Job Rilsert Rilset run away Herald levels his sword and points it at Nate, allowing it to charge up, and compelling himself on "Technilogically Inept" Rolling 4df+12-2 ( ) +12-2 = 11 Nate your turn Fate "pops tell me you got some kinda plan" "We're boned rofl." Merrow "You veterans are failing to fill me with confidence right now." "I thought you were gods." "Because we didn't learn shit, dork." Nate Nate is going to try and hide invoking 'hunter and survivalist' because sometimes the best way to survive is to stay hidden Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Merrow "Fantastic. Do we even know why this creature is attacking us? He looks a lot like Scarlet and Libby, other than the obscene muscle mass." Dani Dani tries to revisit her points on gods being control-pieces, but can only wheeze out a few words..."Gods... Fake... as.... Balls...." And then she looks at the watch rewinding again... "Anyone else good with time?" Merrow "I have sadly yet to learn much of my time powers." i told you it's wound Dani... 'Give us more time to run the fuck away?" Ok nate is hiding. Mahtah (save yourself) "A tactical retreat does seem the wisest course of action at the moment..." ">Tactical" Mahtah Mahtah is going to investigate their surroundings to find an escape route for the group. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Dani Dani grabs Merrow's arm and stands next to him. "People of Earth, Please, Lend me your Energy." Merrow "Earth?" Fate "what are you goku now" "This anime shit? srsly" Dani "Bitch i'll be any savior i want right now. It's better than dying." Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Mahtah, you are headed for the entrance, but you notice a shaft going upward that has been covered in vines, maybe you can climb up and through? Merrow "Agreed, I can't afford to die before I have made sure Acenia will inherit my rank." Mahtah Can I roll athletics to see if she can jump up there? Sure, but that will be the end of your turn If I was going to lighty boost their rool, do I do it before they do it? Or just apply my total to theirs? *roll before they do it on your turn you roll light to give lucks Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Mahtah, you easily manage it. Fate? Fate uhhhhh can I use rapport to give everyone a +1 to their next defensive roll? Mahtah "Ahhhhh I missed you vents. Let's never fight again." you can try :) Fate okay Mahtah CC@ Team: There is a vent near the entrance, I advise you to access it as soon as possible. @CC: Okay bb <3 Fate Fate calls out "guys just keep runnin and keep an eye on him hes pretty obvious about his swings we can do this" Rolling 4df+4 rapport ( ) +4 = 7 ok everyone gets +1 :D you got high enough :D woooo Mahtah @ GC: please refrain from calling me that again. :D Merrow and Dani are holding? Fate oh also @CC: Anything you want, hon she's doing this while still running to the exit Merrow Yeah, Merrow is Aiding Dani in her Time roll. After Seriad. Does the thing. all right SERIAD DO THE THING Can I make a will advantage? OR IS THERE NOT ENOUGH TIME? Pssshhhh okay Dani GG@PP: Are your people always so angry? Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 ok seriad GG@PP: Or murderous. I meant Murderous. With Fate's dealie is that your light roll? yesss ok merrow and dani Merrow Rolling 4dF +1 +3 (Time) ( ) +1+3 = 5 Dani Rolling 4df+1+3 ( ) +1+3 = 2 Herald will roll will to avoid. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Rilset Merrow "It....worked?" "I don't think it's going to last long though." 'Yeah A+ Good job." Rilset Rilset remains out of the scene. Herald is frozen for one turn Nate Dani "OMG WHAT NOW." "WE COULD HAVE JUST GONE RIGHT!" Nate let's give Merrow a boost Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 ok nate mahtah BELIEVING SO HARD)) Mahtah Mahtah is going to use a hold action to help anyone who needs help into the vent. ok fato Fate wah sry went to get tea k Fate would like to roll rapport to give everyone a boost to movespeed next turn. or next time they use it w/e is this doable? #exploringrapport nah, you can encourage with rapport, to give a general +1 and they can roll athletics and get the +1 to move faster. so can they hold onto the +1 defensive bonus and the +1 athletics to move bonus? no, the +1 you created last turn ended when your initiative came back this is a second +1 they can use as they like oooooooh i see Then in that case I'll be using rapport to give a +1 athletics to errrrbody Rolling 4df+4 rapport ( ) +4 = 3 ho shit and im also running for the exit ok with 3 you can pick 3 people to get a +1 So dani and mahtah are in the vents? or am i mistaken there I need to take notes on this shit just mahtah Dani dani is holding on to merrow for attack assistance Fate then i pick rilset, dani, and myself ok Merrow Merrow Can I wait until Seriad and Dani have gone? sure dani are you holding? Dani Dani's waiting, yes seribb ay Rolling 4df+3 (light) ( ) +3 = 6 "Try harder! To do a time thing!" ok Merrow or Dani, who's going first Rolling 4df+1+3 ( ) +1+3 = 1 Ok, Merrow. You're up What exactly are you doing Merrow Do those +6 rolls from Nate and Seriad count as one free invoke, or two? I mean each one each, then a lasting temporary aspect you can invoke for FPs as well All right. Dani SINCE WE'RE AT THE END OF MY TURN CAN I USE A FATE POINT ON MERROW TO GIVE HIM A TEMP BOOST BEFORE HE GOES uh... i didn't think you could spend FPs just randomly on others "Try making him forget like... EVERYTHING!" you need to have an aspect or something. ah. you're right. nobody's really tried to use them on others, like. ever, so i wasn't sure thanks Merrow Yeah, in default Fate you would need an Aspect, though you can invoke other people's aspects on their behalf. But we haven't been doing it with the "Invoke other people's aspects on their behalf" thing in WOH Even if other people invoke on your behalf, you can't invoke the same aspect twice, unless it's a free invoke in which case you can get the free invoke and one FP invoke But yeah, we haven't been doing it that way so it's better not to worry about it now Okay, here's what Merrow's doing: Merrow, in a fit of rage at this commoner coming after HIS team and attacking his people, puts his all into an attack, instinctively reaching out with his powers to destroy time itself on the attacker. Invoking the following aspects with Fate Points: "Noblesse Oblige" because he is trying to save his team, "Surrender and be spared; Oppose us and be annihilated" because this enemy is opposing the empire's rule, and "Everything has been perfectly arranged" because this has been a team effort to put him in position to do this. So that's 3 FP invokes, and two free invokes from Nate and Seriad. Rolling 4dF +1 +10 (Time) ( ) +1+10 = 8 (ur welcum m8) If Dani's effort granted a bonus, I want that too, but I assumed it didn't Herald rolls will to avoid the time attack Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 4 you manage to remove Herald's last 4 rounds. He is now back at the fork in the tunnel. Merrow, roll 1d100, call high or low and pray High. Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 94 YES. OOOHHHH HELL YES. HELL FUCKING YES Congrats you got into the 10% chance http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brucelynn/13558490/30015/30015_original.gif that your use of time will summon jack. Haha. You didn't even hear us talking about that in the Mumble But I totally called it i told you tot alk in the memo butts Well it was just joking, really Sorry. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 10 Rilset? "Oh." Rilset Rilset sighs, remaining out of the scene. Jack clicks his tongue and checks one of his many other watches. "Come now, Merrow, weren't you properly warned?" Merrow Merrow blinks in surprise. "You know, for an extinct race there sure are a lot of you running around." Herald, using his turn, charges his sword. ":|" Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 10 Jack shrugs. "Just the four of us." Nate. "At least you talk though. I like you more than whoever this is, I think." "Friend of yours?" Dani "Jack. Thank you. So much." Dani exhales. Merrow "Wait....Jack? I thought you were dead." ":|||" Nate Nate stays hiding behind his new best friend Mr. Boulder and is gonna give himself a hope boost (adding the +1 from Fate) Mahtah CC @ Team: Is there a situation down there? No one has joined me in the vent. Nate Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Nate you are so fucking hidden. You and Mr. Boulder are having a long conversation about life goals. Mahtah Nate <> Mr. Boulder OTP Mahtah I guess Mahtah is still holding? ok Fato Fate hmm Fate rolls rapport at Jack. "so mr handsome jack dude i dunno what you know about this dude but i got no clue how to beat him or outrun him you got anything?" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Dani Dani spends this round being slightly jealous. Fate ey man i aint given away none of my feelins see these shades theyre like ice im just makin observations Dani Dani still bristlin' Jack raises an eyebrow. "Outrun him? I sent him." Merrow Merrow "Well, Darmok did refer to you as the players' enemy. I shouldn't be surprised." Dani Dani tilts her head to the side. "Well what now..." Merrow "Surrounded on both sides by superpowerful aliens. I don't suppose this is a conflict that can be handled through negotiation?" "Your 'muscle' didn't seem interested in talking." "Oh he's not supposed to hurt you. I sent him to help. Seems he took offense at some of your veterans though." Jack winces and rocks on his heels. "Rilset stole his girlfriend, after all." Daniii Dani "You told me to run...?" "Yes. I sent him to do a job. You weren't actually supposed to see him. Weren't you warned to go right?" Merrow Merrow glares at Dani. "That was what we agreed to do." Dani Dani crosses her arms. "The harder path reaps more fruitful benefit. The path less traveled full of wonder." She seems to be quoting something. "Sometimes, it's the road less travelled for a fucking reason." Since everyone's talking, Seriad, Rilset, do you have actions before Herald's next turn? roll light for later use? Or will it expire? you can roll light I mean look at all these evil dudes Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 you have a bonus stored up, you can keep it for yourself or give it to another Rilset No, Rilset is staying out of all this. I'll keep it :3 "Sooooo..." Mahtah CC @ AA: what is going on down there sir? I hear an unfamiliar voice. Is the Hulk talking? Jack glances down the hallway. "Oh, you might want to run. He's about to do his job." Jack jerks his thumb towards the entrance of the tunnel. Dani "Shit." Seriad pinches the bridge of her nose. Merrow AA @ CC: Get yourself to safety. AA @ CC: If I don't survive, tell Acenia I love her. Dani Dani's gonna roll stealth when its her turn, I suppose. Herald is going to use his Extra, TPK it costs all 5 of his FP and he needs to roll space. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 23 Congrats, you have one round I'm going to echo jack here You might want to run "Fucking." Nate? Mahtah CC@AA : Please direct people to the vent or the exit sir and extract yourself asap! Nate Nate bolts down the right tunnel, Mr. Boulder will live on in his heart you ran back to the fork, or are you heading for the exit actually, exit sounds safer ok Mahtah? maaahhhh tahhhhh Mahtah bb pls run Mahtah Mahtah is following Merrow's instructions and is fleeing from the area through the vents Fate Fate Fate gon run with bonus to exit that is Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 ok you run super well. errow Merrow Merrow Everyone else has started to run? Merrow is holding his action until the Dani and Seriad have exited the chamber. "Run! As Emperor I am commanding the two of you to escape!" Dani "Suck it, fishface, this is my fault, IO I'm gonna deal with it. Scram." Merrow "And leave a man behind?! What kind of Emperor would I be?!" "God fucking dammit. No. This is stupid." dani? Dani Dani's going to check the watch one more time and see if she's can't isolate time between her and Herald and contain the TPK. she can't* which she doesn't know is coming, but is essentially just the next attack. that she's planning to take the watch is wound. But jack is right here and telling you to run what will you do Rolling d2 ( ) = 2 I guess I'm running Fate lol serdinand Dani Dani will run ... well, she's like to run further into the place, but that doesn't make sense for group. So she's going with the group. Light roll gives me a +2 yeah? If so, I'm gonna use that for additional athletics to high tail it out of there? Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 good job, you leap like a gazelle outrunning only fate but she's ahead of everyone else so hay Rilset dooope Merrow So Merrow's turn? Oh, Rilset? i thought you were waiting until everyone else was out Yeah, but Rilset isn't technically in right now, is he? Rilset Rilset remains detached from reality, watching this trainwreck unfold. Merrow But I'll wait for Rilset. ok, you're up then merrow sorry even when using ghost gourd, is till think of them as people Now that everyone else is gone, Merrow flees as well. "You're getting a stern talking to when this is over Dani." Dani "You're not my lusus!" Merrow Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +2+0 = -1 Eek. Rilset, you watch as Merrow trips Jack vanishes. Everyone roll athletics, except merrow who auto fails because he's already on the floor "But technically I'm older than you! In a bullshit... Paradoxical way!" Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Nate invoking my hope roll Mahtah Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 T_T Nate Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 Fate Fate hokaaaa oh i didn't roll athletics my b Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 ok everyone who got over 2 is fine. And seriad, because she got the tiger and can fly ? The ground beneath you shakes, and the mountain tunnels begin collapsing just after you escape out the front. it seems to be falling in on itself, and soon a large crack appears, the mountains continuing to collapse into a yawning gulf. You quickly realize that TPK = Total Planet Kill because Herald is cracking this fucker like a walnut. Mahtah "Well fuck." Fate "oh dickdickdickdick "ayy lmao" Merrow, sadly, having tripped, begins slipping into the yawning abyss. IF ONLY SOMEONE COULD SAVE HIM Dani DANI WANTS TO STOP TIME?!??!?! Dani looks pointedly at all players with flight Roll time dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Rilset "Damn it all!" Rilset hisses. Entering the scene, Rilset flies in and grabs Merrow. Dani nope roll athletics rilset Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 You BARELY manage to grab him and get out, but you're both bruised up from falling rocks and take Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 4 physical stress each Merrow Merrow looks shocked to be alive at all. He looks up to see Rilset holding him. tenderly "My hero." kiss him Merrow <3 Rilset Rilset Rilset seriously considers dropping Merrow for a moment. Merrow "I'd offer you a knighthood in thanks, but as the father of the Empress you would already basically be a duke or something anyway." Roll notice whoever fucking feels like it Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 6 Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 You see Herald and jack chatting amicably for a few minutes, as herald's sword shrinks back to it's normal size. Fate "please let that be a good thing" Herald teleports away, and Jack heads over. "There, see? I made it easy for you. IF that doesn't get your denizen's attention I don't know what will." "Thanks, Jack." "he gonna be pissed tho" Mahtah "This seems catastrophically unneccessary" Dani "This whole game is confusing. I quit." "Next time, we go right." Fate "bitch you aint quittin get over here" Jack taps Dani on the shoulder. Dani Dani looks up at Jack. "Do try and be a little more attentive to what the Veterans say, hmm? They've managed to survive this long, so even though they're idiots, they must know something." He gives her a lecherous smooch. "Can confirm." Nate Nate just nods at what Jack says Fate "the idiot part or the experience part?" Dani Dani SWOONS and nods a thousand times after its over. "Yes." Fate Fate nods sagely. Mahtah Mahtah turns her head uncomfortably to the side. Nate "both" Jack taps his forehead just above his eyebrow, and a ridiculously fancy hat appears. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go surprise my future partner. I believe she asked for 15 days of kisses? Good thing I have time powers." Jack > Treat the girls in this session like pokemon Merrow Does Merrow hear this? yup Jack vanishes. Merrow shakes with rage. And that's where we'll stop for the evening! :D Tethys somewhere doir starts crying Nate "that poor, soul, they'll probably, be dead, in a month" Rilset Rilset sets Merrow on the ground, before reaching back to punch Merrow in the bulge. He spends fate points to invoke Eye for an Eye and The Most Dangerous Game. spend all your points bb Rolling 4df+11 ( ) +11 = 14 Merrow? Merrow Merrow takes it, filling all three stress boxes and his +2 and +6 Consequence slots. havefunwiththat.jpg SINGING SOPRANO for minor, and....I don't know, some other thing for Major. Melnia erectile disfunction Mahtah Limping For A Month? "Walking funny" ? Merrow WALKING FUNNY is fine, sure. Mahtah Yes All right. next week, will be LoCaR and LoBaB Week after that will be LoBaE and LoCaR :D Merrow LoBaB still exists? Mahtah rock n roll peeps then LoBae and LoBaB yeah you're still a team you still have a world quest also pro tip you're gonna have all that damage during next lobab enjoy LOL Merrow Yeah, I figured. now i'm gonna get dressed and go eat All the consorts are kill Tethys bye bye! ttfn GJ BBS bye! Thanks for running! i wasnt in this session so i dont think i can say thanks thanks for entertainment? thanks for BETRAYING MY LOVE T_T Fate :O Category:Session Logs